The present invention relates to means for feeding air, means for signal acquisition, and a means for imaging, and relates in particular to means for feeding an air blow to or into a space for storing the subject for measurement, means for signal acquisition, and means for imaging comprised of such a means for feeding air.
In a magnetic resonance imaging device, the subject for imaging is positioned into an inner space of the magnet system, or in other words into an image capture space formed of a static magnetic field. A gradient magnetic field and a high frequency magnetic field are applied to generate a magnetic resonance signal within the imaging subject, and a cross sectional image is generated (reconstructed) based on that received signal.
An air blow (or breeze) is fed into the image capture space to provide a cool feeling to the subject for imaging. The air or breeze is blown to or into the image capture space from an air duct by an electric air blower installed at a location well separated from image capture space, so that the electric air blower does not electrically interfere with the magnetic resonance signal.
The above air feed device had poor efficiency because of energy losses in the air duct.